Passing the Time
by tumsrettopyrrah
Summary: Ron and Hermione wait for Harry to get out of his late-night detention with Snape. Boredom leads to wizard's chess, which leads to...smut. RW/HG oneshot. First time doing this, there may or may not be more depending on reviews.


_A/N: First, the usual disclaimer, I do not own anything Harry Potter-related, aside from my store-bought copies of the books and movies. So don't sue me. Now, this is my first real fanfiction, I've been doing writing prior to this (none of it Harry Potter related) that was for my own personal enjoyment, but I've recently been inspired to write this (it will serve as a reason to procrastinate on my summer work for biology)._

_Summary: While waiting for Harry to get out of detention, Ron and Hermione find a way to pass the time in the common room. Yes, RW/HG smut. This is a oneshot deal, but I may write more stories if I get enough encouraging reviews. Due to the lack of a big plot it's neither book-compliant nor alternate universe; just assume that it happens near the start of the trio's sixth year. Without further ado . . ._

"Damn, what's keeping him?" Ron asked nobody in particular, checking his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You know Snape, Ron, he's not exactly the type to let students off of detention early," Hermione replied, trying to mask her own frustration. She wasn't frustrated with Harry, nor even with Snape (at least not more than usual), but rather with the whole situation; she and Ron had been sitting in the common room for the past three hours. All of the other Gryffindors had gone to bed.

Ron shoved his parchment away – he had gotten more homework done in the past few hours than he had the entire day before, with the help of Hermione; surely he could take a break. Not that there was much else to do.

"Fancy a game of wizard's chess?" He asked Hermione half-heartedly. Bored and finished with her own homework, she agreed. Not much later, Ron had already cleared many of Hermione's pieces off the board, and the two were now watching a struggle between Ron's knight and Hermione's rook.

"That's not fair!" she laughed, shoving Ron from across the board as his knight won the duel. It might have been his exhaustion, or the warmth of the nearby fire, but Ron felt a funny feeling when Hermione pushed him. He felt a sudden desire to push her back, playfully, of course.

The game dragged onward, at a much slower rate now that Ron had lost interest in winning. He instead focused his gaze on the unnoticing Hermione. Was his mind playing tricks on him, or had she always been this beautiful? He suddenly found the way her brown curls matched her eyes enticing. She leaned down to reach across the board for a piece, and his eyes fell on her breasts; again he wondered if she had always been so attractive.

"Ron?" Her voice brought him back to reality. She was looking at him with an odd expression; curious, certainly, but not apprehensive or offended. Had she noticed him staring at her?

"Hmm?" he murmured innocently, shifting his gaze back to the chessboard. She hadn't looked angry with him, but he didn't feel courageous enough to risk looking her in the eye.

"You know, it's okay . . ." she started, and he looked up to see her staring this time, at the slight bulge that was forming in his trousers. "It's okay if you feel that way about me." It seemed like she was trying to entice him, but what if she wasn't talking about that? Could he risk being open?

She solved his internal struggle by pulling him forward by the shoulder and saying, delicately but attractively, "I've felt that way for a long time, actually." And without wasting another moment, she pulled him into a passionate kiss, one that he returned fervently. Their tongues battled over the chessboard for what seemed like an eternity of bliss to Ron, until at last Hermione withdrew and smiled.

Wordlessly, the two got up, and moved to the couch. Ron noticed for the first time how wide it was, wide enough to accommodate two people lying down, if they were close together. It was almost as if the furniture itself was urging them on.

They lay side by side and resumed their kissing frenzy. Hermione's soft moans were returned by Ron's heavy ones, and, looking into each other's eyes, they realized that they wanted each other; more than just each other's lips.

Hermione trailed her hand from Ron's hair down to his thigh, and gently pulled down both his pants and boxer shorts, just enough to reveal his stiff member. Without even withdrawing from their kiss, she grasped it and began to stroke up and down. Ron was experiencing pleasure like never before; he had of course been masturbating since he had first hit puberty, but to have Hermione's hand helping him along was surreal. He soon found himself coming close to his climax, much sooner than he would have if he were masturbating alone.

"Hermione, I'm gonna' cum soon . . ." he moaned, leaving it up to Hermione to decide what to do. If she wanted to stop, he wouldn't have even been disappointed; she had more than amazed him with her forwardness tonight, but he couldn't help wonder what level of ecstasy he would reach if she carried on.

She met his eyes, smiled seductively, and began to push herself up. But rather than get off the couch, she merely inched her way down its length, stopping at his waistline. Then, she lowered her head and began to suck.

He groaned loudly, almost so loud as to wake those sleeping on the floor above, but he didn't care. He was in heaven right now, and with each bob of her head and flick of her tongue he dug his nails deeper and deeper into the cushion. With an even louder groan than before, he came, spraying his liquid into Hermione's throat. She did not falter, but rather sucked more hungrily than before, milking him for every last drop. At last, she rose to look at him.

"My turn," she said, grinning seductively, as she reached to remove her shirt. In seconds it was on the floor, followed closely by her jeans. As she knelt on the couch in her undergarments, Ron could not help thinking that it was as much his turn as it was hers.

Hermione unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, leaving Ron free to admire her perfect, luscious breasts. They were perky and round, with just the right amount of cleavage between them. They were not extremely large, but certainly not small either. Her nipples were already quite hard from her endeavors.

She crawled up next to him again, and he instinctively grabbed her breasts. Her eyes closed with pleasure as he touched and squeezed them, pinching her nipples at all the right times. Then she let out a gasp of delight as he put his mouth over one of them.

As much as she was enjoying herself, she must have wanted even more, for she grabbed one of Ron's wrists and brought his hand down to her thigh, shuddering as he began to pull back her panties. He began to feel around her folds as she moaned with pleasure, and then stopped with a finger outside of her entrance.

She opened her beautiful brown eyes looked into his, and he knew that he had permission. Delaying no longer, he inserted a finger into her wetness and, reacting to her erratically bucking hips, began to thrust it in and out of her. Before long, he had inserted two more fingers into her, and it took all of her resolve, and him bringing his head back to kiss her, not to scream out in delight.

One particularly deep and forceful thrust brought her to the edge, and Ron felt her walls convulsing against his fingers, her juices spilling out of her freely. Gasping, she brought his hand back to her face, where he caressed her cheek. They stared into each others' eyes, at a loss for words, but mutually satisfied that their relationship had been taken to this next level.

Suddenly, a noise came from above the fireplace that sounded suspiciously like someone clearing their throat. Hermione looked up, and Ron turned his head around, and then quickly shielded Hermione's exposed body with his own from the old, slightly aggravated-looking wizard in the picture frame above it.

"Well, finally noticed me, did you?" he snapped. When they both said nothing, shocked, he continued, "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to go telling any teachers. But you really ought to consider a better place to . . ."

"You bloody pervert!" Ron exclaimed angrily. Hermione still looked shocked and tried to cover herself more with Ron.

"Don't go taking that tone with me, now, or I may very well reconsider my decision not to report you!" the wizard retorted. Ron shut his mouth quickly. "Now, as I was saying, there are _first years_ a mere floor above you, so I really would consider finding a better spot to . . . well, you know." Hermione blushed.

"Now, word 'round the picture frames says Mr. Potter is on his way back through the castle," the old wizard continued. "You'd do well to, erm, make yourselves more presentable. I myself shall give you some privacy, and move to another portrait outside of the common room in the meantime." With that, he walked out of his frame.

"Old git," Ron muttered.

"I heard that!" the disembodied wizard's voice called back.

"Well . . . umm . . ." Hermione stammered, but Ron understood. He got up off of the couch to let Hermione get her clothes back on. The appearance of the wizard had caused him to forget the fact that he had just shared those intimate moments with one of his best friends. He felt dizzy, wondering even as he stood there if it had really happened, or if it had been just a dream . . . a very good dream.

Hermione's hand on his shoulder confirmed that it was real. "I . . . umm . . . well, I don't think . . ." She seemed to be just as amazed as he was. "I don't think I should stay down here . . . you know, my hair is all a mess, Harry might suspect something . . ."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, thinking it best not to reveal this night's occurrences with Harry. "You go to bed. I'll wait for him."

"We'll . . . we'll talk tomorrow?" she said, adding, "About this?" Ron nodded.

As Hermione climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories, Ron sat in a chair, wondering what the following day's conversation would lead to, and what the two of them might do the next time Harry got detention.

_Review if you have the time to, it would really help me out but I won't be "anal" about it. Don't be afraid to criticize, just don't flame. Oh, and don't be afraid to compliment either, hahaha._


End file.
